Hate on Me
Hate on Me (en español Ódiame), es una canción presentada en el episodio Throwdown, cantada por algunos miembros de New Directions. También es interpretada por Marissa Von Bleicken en el episodio Tenacity de The Glee Project. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Jill Scott. Contexto de la Canción Los chicos estaban nerviosos antes de comenzar a cantarla pero luego la disfrutaron. Fue cantada por los chicos que eligió Sue (denominados los niños de Sue ) luego de separar a los estudiantes que representaban a las minorías para hacerlos sentirse incómodos. El solo de la canción lo tuvo Mercedes Jones, con apoyo vocal de Tina y con coros de Artie, Kurt, Santana, Mike, Matt y . Sue pensó que esta canción expresaría la frustración de los chicos por tener al Sr. Schuester a cargo de ellos. Se ve a Will espiándolos durante esta canción. The Glee Project En el episodio Tenacity, la participante Marissa Von Bleicken queda por primera vez entre los tres peores de la semana y debe cantar esta canción, que es la misma con la que audicionó para ingresar al reality show en cuestión. Marissa canta esta canción frente a Ryan Murphy, quien le elogia su voz y su apariencia, pero le critica que se mueve demasiado por el escenario. Marissa finalmente es eliminada del concurso en este episodio. Letra Mercedes: If I could give you the world On a silver platter Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me If I can find in all this A dozen roses That I would give to you You'd still be miserable 'Cause in reality I'm gon' be who I be And I don't feel no faults For all the lies that you bought You can try as you may Bring me down but I say That it ain't up to you Gonna on do what you do Mercedes con los Chicos de Sue: Hate on me hater Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Niños de Sue: Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater 'Cause I'm not afraid of What I got, I paid for You can hate on me Mercedes: Ooh, if I gave you peaches Out of my own garden And I made you a peach pie Would you slap me high? Wonder if I gave you diamonds Out of my own room Would you feel the love in that Or ask why not the moon Mercedes (Niños de Sue Vocalizando): If I gave you sanity For the whole of humanity And had all the solutions For the pain and pollution Mercedes con Los Chicos de Sue: No matter where I live Despite the things I give Mercedes (Niños de Sue Vocalizando): You will always be this way So go ahead and Mercedes con Los Chicos de Sue: Hate on me hater Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Niños de Sue: Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater 'Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me Mercedes con los Chicos de Sue (Niños de Sue): Hate on me hater Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (You cannot hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (Cause my mind is free) 'Cause I'm not afraid of (Feel my destiny) What I got I paid for (So shall It be) (Mercedes: You can hate on me) (Tina: You cannot hate on me!) (hate on me hater) Now or Later ('Cause my mind is free) 'Cause I'm gonna do me (My destiny) You'll be mad baby (So shall it be) (Tina: So shall it be) (You cannot hate on me) (Tina: Hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater ('Cause my mind is free) 'Cause I'm not afraid of (Feel my destiny) What I got I paid for (So shall it be) (Tina: So shall it be) You can hate on me (You cannot) Hate on me hater Now or Later ('Cause my mind is free) Cause I'm gonna do me (Feel my destiny) You'll be mad baby (Tina: So shall, so shall it be, yeah) (New Directions: You cannot hate on me) (Tina: Hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater ('Cause my mind is free) 'Cause I'm not afraid of (Feel my destiny) What I got I paid for (So shall it be) You can hate on me (Mercedes: Yeah) Galeria mercedes 2.jpg 312726_1255605191680_full.jpg Ep_7_Hate_on_Me_2.jpg Glee-throwdown-hate-on-me.jpg image23s.jpg Hate_on_Me.jpg glee0107.jpg HateonMe.gif 456987123.jpg tumblr_l678rnEZEu1qavl3no1_500.jpg curiosidades *Al principio de la canción matt comienza a bailar y se arrodilla en frente de mercedes pero luego se en el cambio de angulo se encuentra sentado al lado de mercedes *Artie esta con las manos en las ruedas pero luego se ve que las esta moviendo como si estuviera haciéndolo hace rato *Matt se encuentra bailando y se sienta en frente de mercedes en la estrofa "You can try as you may" pero luego en la estrofa "Bring me down but I say" sigue bailando detrás de mercedes. *En la estrofa "Hate on me hater" Matt esta enfrente de las chicas pero luego en la estrofa "Now or Later" esta al lado de Santana y luego de buelta en el frente *Santana en el estribillo se encuetra bailando al lado y dandole la espalda a kurt pero luego en el cambio de angulo se la ve de frente a kurt *En Cause I'm not afraid of What I got, I paid for You can hate on me Mercedes camina en las sillas que los demás integrantes le dan y se ve a Santana que esta bailando y luego de repente ya tiene una silla en la mano para llevársela a Mercedes *Mercedes al terminar de caminar Mike se lo ve varias sillas atras de ella opero luego se lo ve basta alejado de los demas *En "Now or Later" donde Mercedes se encuentra en las sillas Santana la esta mirado Hacia un costado y luego se la ve que esta mirando al frente como si lo estuvo haciendo todo el tiempo *Lueo en "Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Niños de Sue: Go head and hate)" Santana la mira a Tina que se encuentra atras y de repente en el cambio de angulo esta mirando al frente, Mike se sube a una silla y Matt esta bailando al lado y lugo en el cabio de angulo se los ve a un costado de la fila de sillas donde Mike buelve a hacer el truco que estaba siendo *Mientras que Kurt sacude las piernas en la silla s ve que mat en el cambio de angulo sube un escalos sin mostrar la parte donde la sube y Santana la mira a Tina y en el otro angulo lo esta mirando a Kurt Recepción de la Crítica Raymond Flandez de The Wall Street Journal no se impresionó con el cover de "Hate on Me", escribiendo que "no hubo química". Al repasar las interpretaciones musicales de la serie hasta el momento el 21 de Octubre de 2009, Denise Martin del Los Angeles Times ubicó a "Hate On Me" como la cuarta mejor interpretación hasta el momento, escribiendo: "Amber Riley me encantó. Amo la voz entrenada en Broadway de Lea Michele, pero cada tanto me gusta escuchar una voz de Diva, si, Diva con D mayúcula." Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|299 px thumb|center|300px Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|400px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio Throwdown Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marissa Von Bleicken Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Tenacity Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Solos de Mercedes